A Dark Promise
by the 11th pandorica
Summary: The Doctor has just promised something that could destroy the earth,can he fight the promise or be over come with it's power.
1. A Dark Begining

"No,no,just leave me alone!"The Doctor pleaded with a sinister dark shadow."No"It said "First you have to promise me something."The shadow said as it seemed to move closer. "What!What!Just tell me,I'll do anything!"The Doctor sobbed to the shadow"You have to promise me that you _will___destroy the every living thing on the earth."The shadow spoke in a voice that made The Doctor's blood run cold.

"No,I-I can't,I can't promise that"The Doctor looked around trying to see who was making the shadow,but couldn't see anything."You will promise me this"It said,The Doctor could feel the cold breath of the shadow on his The Doctor lost control over his body."I promise,I will destroy the earth."The Doctor said ,after he had spoken he regained control over his body.

"No,I didn't promise anything-"The Doctor was cut off"Yes you did,I heard you,so now you _have to_." It spoke as it started to fade away."And if you don't,there will be conseguences."The shadow was gone now leaving the air cold and then,as if on cue,Amy's head popped out from around a corner."Doctor?Are you coming?"Amy asked"Yeah,I'm coming."The Doctor said and walked towards Amy,were around the corner Rory was leaning against the TARDIS.

"You took your time Doctor."Rory said and went to go stand with Doctor stared at Rory and Amy."Are you going to unlock the TARDIS?"Asked Amy with a worried look on her face. "Um,yeah,sorry."The Doctor shook his head to clear it and unlocked the TARDIS and Rory looked at each other and walked into the TARDIS with The Doctor right behind them.

Once The Doctor was in the TARDIS he went stright to his room,he sat down on his bed and felt his eyelids start to close.


	2. The First Strike

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said,the door opened and Amy and Rory walked in. "So...Doctor." Amy spoke first, then The Doctor lost control of his body once again and at the same time the radio turned on and started to play Owl City's 'It's always a good time'. The Doctor's arm reached over to his dresser, opened it, and pulled out a knife.

He managed to look over to see Amy and Rory looking at the pictures on the wall,not at him. _No! Stop! _He thought, but he still couldn't control eye landed on Amy, sweet, sweet Amy. The Doctor lifted the knife above his head and whispered "Amy." Into her ear.

She turned around to see The Doctor, his eyes filled with tears and the knife above his head.

"Doctor,what-" She was cut off as The Doctor stabbed Amy in the chest and pulled it down her torso. The scream that came out of Amy made Rory turn around to face them.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Rory exclaimed and tried to ran to Amy's side,when The Doctor pulled the knife out of Amy and backed away from them. _Stop! Stop! Stop! _He thought,but still had no control over what he was doing.

When Rory saw that Amy was dead, he faced The Doctor and ran to tackle Doctor held the blade of the knife out so when Rory got to The Doctor, it stabbed him in the chest.

"D-doctor what did we do w-wrong" Rory choked out as he fell to the ground with the knife in The Doctor's vision went blurry and everything went dark.

The Doctor woke up in his bed the next morning and everything looked normal. "It was all a dream." The Doctor relaxed and sighed. "No it wasn't." Said a voice,The Doctor's head shot over to a corner to see the shadow. With his eyes wide he looked over the side of his bed to see the dead body of Amy with the stab wound going down her torso,but there was no Rory. "I deposed of the boy,I was about to do the same thing with the girl." It said and then the shadow engulfed Amy's body and then she was gone.

"Why did it have to be them?" The Doctor sobbed and pressed his face down in a pillow. "Because they were the closest to you,physically and emotionally." The shadow said to The Doctor whose face was still in the pillow. Doctor,you know that you can trust me,I mean all I want you to do is destroy the earth." The shadow said gingerly, The Doctor started to relax a bit. "I never asked,but what is your name?" The Doctor asked as he lifted his face from the pillow. "Oh,my name...well you can just call me Claw" The shadow spoke and seemed to sit down on the side of The Doctor's bed.

"Claw?" The Doctor repeated. "Is that short for something?" He asked Claw. "Well-" Claw was cut-off at the sound of someone knocking on the TARDIS doors. When Claw heard the knocking he disappeared without a word. The Doctor went and opened the TARDIS doors and was surprised with who stood in the doorway. "Hello sweetie"


End file.
